Bumblebee 4
by Cryst4lB34st
Summary: A new year and a good year for some 'Bee action! Rated M for Gender-bending, juicy bits, feels, and awesome request from other readers. A/N: This is for 2016.
1. Author's Note

_**A/N**_ : _**Hello dear readers, I'm still alive. I know some of you have been wondering why I haven't posted any new Bumblebee drabbles for**_ _ **Bumblebee 4**_ _ **yet this year. Well, I have decided to skip this year to allow myself to think over some new prompt ideas (Request is welcome) and to get other stories finished. Now**_ _ **Bumblebee 4**_ _ **first prompt will be posted on January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2016 or early morning of January 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **. Now I have look back at some of the reviews on the other three Bumblebee drabbles to see what coupling I can use for my first prompt (still haven't figure out who to post first – heh, the pressures is real) and since it's the New Years I will try to post exactly at Mid-night – if not it will still be posted. Now then I also wanted to know if anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader for**_ _ **Bumblebee 4**_ _ **? I am currently looking for some that is willing to a Beta Reader and if you do then don't hesitate to message me. Also I will try to post at least two or three times each month for**_ _ **Bumblebee 4**_ _ **. Thanks for reading and I look forward to next year.**_

 _ **Request so far:**_

 _ **Megatron**_

 _ **Waspinator**_

 _ **Cyclonus**_

 _ **Shockwave**_

 _ **Blackarachnia**_

 _ **Jazz**_

 _ **Prowl**_

 _ **-R**_


	2. Treasure Hunt

Treasure Hunter

The planet is small compared to others on its system but it managed to create a perfect atmosphere for life. The plant life of the planet is large and carnivorous, able to sense moving creatures and position them to eat. This trait made the animal's perfect tacticians and better camouflaged. However, none of this mattered to the Decepticon femme that is traversing this planet; in her spider form she quickly went past obstacles in the vast wilderness towards a single large tree that is said to hold nectar to cure anything.

The femme neared the tree and paused gathering her breath before climbing up and a few times using her webs to get through. When she reached the top she transformed back into her bie-pede form and carefully walked forward. In the center of the tree is dark violet liquid flowing from the veins of the tree into the center of a large pool, the femme breath hitched.

"So the legends are true." She mumbled and stepped forward towards the liquid, "One drop can cure anything, ten can make you immune to diseases, a gulp can make wounds heal faster than a predicon, and an entire cup can make you immortal." She repeated the song and when she blinked there is another 'bot there. A small mech with yellow and black and bright blue optics staring up at her with narrowed optics; "where did you-"she didn't even finished her sentence when he raised one of his servos and electricity was fire at her and knocking her off the large tree.

Blackarachnia fell towards the ground and was only saved by the tree branch that caught her before she came even close to a group of small flowers with open maws. The hybrid ventilated heavily and looked up towards the top of the tree with wide optics. Her chassis is rising and falling in panic before she managed to get her breathing under control. She then glared at the top and transformed into her spider form and made her way all to the top again. This time to didn't reveal herself and instead watched the 'bot.

By the design on the armor he is a mini-bot that hasn't reached adulthood, there were no insignia's on him so he must be a neutral and possibly the only resident on this planet. Blackarachnia quietly got up and then shot her webs onto one of the top branches. When the mini-bot turned around there was no one there. He narrowed his optics and stepped forward to look closer at the disturbed leaves. He tilted his horned helm and looked around the possible hiding spots. This was when the femme attacked from above and the mini-bot barely avoided the two stingers that rested on her back. Rolling away and standing up he faced his opponent.

Electricity sparked on his servos when he flexed his fingers and the femme hissed at him to reveal her fangs. The two circled each other, neither of them allowing another a single opening; both of them thinking and calculating their moves carefully. The femme moved first, shooting her webs from her wrist and the mechling dodged and charged towards her. Blackarachnia barely moved to avoid the electricity but when the mini-bot optics widened the femme took the opportunity to kick him on his chassis.

The mechling shifted back in order to dodge but the pede landed on his chassis and caused his spark to flicker. The yellow mechling ventilated a gasp at the sudden pain and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with the spider femme on top of him. The mini-bot only glared at the trespasser and looked deeply into her four red optics of a 'con. Blackarachnia ventilated heavily from the energy she has exerted and dapped her clawed digit on the dented chassis with an amused smile.

"Need better armor to protect yourself with kiddo." She said and the mechling continued to narrow his optics at her with a deep frown. "You can speak right? Or do you speak in Morse?" she asked curiously.

"I am capable of speech." The mechling said, "You are trespassing 'con, there is no power or weapon here that can assist you." This made Blackarachnia tilts her head a little, "This place may be isolated but enough of all sides have come here for the same thing; I protect this large tree and it contents from those who wish to abuse it."

"So what, you're raised for this by your parents?" This made the mechling smirk slightly.

"I was not born by the means you know; the tree created me with the purpose of protecting it – nothing more or less." He looked at her and once again frowned, "I am called Bumblebee by the residence here." He answered the unasked question.

"Sure look like a little Goldbug." Blackarachnia commented and looked over the mechling once more. A few moments have passed and the mechling haven't thrown her off of him yet.

"How did you survive the fall?"

"A branch with a lot of leaves caught me before I went splat on the ground. Then I climb my way back up here." This made to mechlings optics widen.

"The tree saved you?" the question was more to himself as he tilts his helm towards the large organic specie as if listening in to answer the questions he harbors. Blackarachnia was confused before she was thrown off by the smaller mech and she got up ready to fight. The mechling paid her no mind as he picked the fallen leaves from in between his armor and turned to face her. "I now understand why you have fared better than all others that have come here to drink the trees nectar." He waved his servo to the large glowing lake. "The trees deemed you worthy of its healing, drink now and leave." Blackarachnia narrowed her optics and wondered if this was a trap, she then slowly walked to the glowing waters and kneeled down. Her ventilation system hitched when she used her hands to scoop the healing waters.

Carefully saying her prays to Primus she drank the handful in one setting and sat there waiting. Then a burning sensation started in her chassis before spreading throughout her form. Blackarachnia screamed as she felt her body bloat just like the first time she became this horrid breed of inorganic and organic. She struggled to ventilate the breaths and felt a part of her die. It felt like it lasted for hours before she returned to the world with a clear mind and body free of pain.

Slowly sitting up she leaned over the waters to see her reflections has returned to Autobot Elita-One. Coolant rushed into her optics and she felt so much happiness and relief, "Do not taint the healing water with your tears." Bumblebee's voice caught her attention and she quickly got up and looked at the mech; the mini-bot stood at attention and watched her every move before he glances at the opening on the other side to see the massive landscape.

"The tree has cured you; now leave." Bumblebee said and turned to face the opening as she approached him. She leaned in a little towards the mini-bot before whispering to him.

"Thank you." Then she placed a kiss on his cheek. The mechling optics widens and he flushed a dark blue but managed to avert his gaze and keep the rest of his features natural. Elita-one giggled and left to her ship to go back to Cybertron. When the femme left Bumblebee finally relaxed and allowed the blush to overtake his face; lifting one digit he placed it on his cheek and smiled for the first time in vorns.

 _ **O.O**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for such a late update! I had to go into surgery to realign my collarbone that i broke during wrestling practice and couldn't do anything because of the drugs and pain! Then I had to catch up on my school work to make sure i didn't fail the semester and i was crying because of being a failure and just managed to get the work sustainable in order to post this up. Next Friday (hopefully) i will post another one that is a little longer than this work. Again so sorry and i hope you enjoy this one-shot that I written.**_

 _ **Thanks for the helpful and encouraging reviews!**_


	3. Still Active

_**Too the followers who think I'm dead…**_

Still Active

Reality slowly returned to the mini-bot, each painful nano-second made itself known as his optics shutters slowly opened to the bright light above. The mini-bot let out a groan that sounded like a static glitch and closed his optic shutters once more to shield is sensitive optics from the illuminating source. His entire frame burns with pain and every little shift only elevated the pain, his chassis felt numb to him and his digits twitched uncontrollably.

"Little Buddy?" he slowly opened his optic shutters and slowly turned his helm to the source only to see a giant green glob melding with the bright colors, he gave a goofy smile and closed his optics to preserve the little energy he has.

"…hi…." Was all he managed before he frowned and continued to lay in the comfortable berth, his CPU slow on analyzing the damage done to him and to properly bring up who is addressing him and vise-versa.

"Doc! Bumblebee is awake!" The green blob shouted out and Bumblebee flinch at how loud he was, the feeling of cats screeching in pain while their nails dragged down on a chalk board came to mind – the analogy itself confused him. He felt some more presence surrounding him and words being gibbered out all too fast, he felt servos – so soft and rough and small and large – touch him and move certain parts of his body into motion that made his energon tingle in his wires.

"How do you feel? Any pain?" a screeching voice rang in his audio receptors and he frowned even deeper, 'too loud…' he mumbled and felt the servos touch his helm carefully. He heard their mumbling grow quieter and soon the screeching became a soft melody and it soothed the ache he felt. "Okay Bumblebee, we have dialed down our audio receptor. Do you feel any pain?"

"Why can't I feel my chassis?" Bumblebee asked as his optic shutters flickered opened and he attempted to look down. He could barely move his arms and whenever he tried to move his arms were gently pushed down onto the berth. He noticed that the colors have separated into lines and figures and soon it became Cybertronian's – some he knew others he has no idea who. "What happened?"

"Bumblebee, you were stabbed in the chassis while defending a prisoner of war from hostile threats." The medic-bot said as she checked over the system, "you held them off for a good clicks but your opponent was much larger than you and soon took the advantage and stabbed you before any help arrived. You should've deactivated but the prisoner of war kept you alive through some sort of connection while medical treatment was on its way."

"…ah…" Bumblebee said as the memory file up, they were transporting a few of the prisoners for a trail when a few mechs came out of the crowed and attempted to assassinate them. He as well many others (much larger than he is) defends the prisoners while the escorting was being finished but he was overwhelmed and well 'stabbed' by an energon blade. Bumblebee shivered at the memory of how much pain he was in when he felt his spark being cut by the edges of the blade – surprising how he survived. Bumblebee metallic brows shifted into confusion, he holds no memory of which prisoner kept him alive.

"May I ask who kept my alive?" Bumblebee asked in a glitch voice that made the medic-bot flinch and another medic-bot writing down what else they need to look at. The femme turned to look at him and gave a small – somewhat comforting – smile.

"You will find out shortly, he has asked to come see you once you've awaken." Bumblebee nodded and looked to the other side of his med-berth to see his large, kind hearted giant of a friend.

"Hey Bulky…how is everyone?"

"Worried…" Bumblebee looked to see his commanding officer prime staring down at him with a worried expression; Bulkhead trembled slightly and Ratchet grumbling at how irresponsible he is once more. "Bumblebee, I warned you about taking this assignment and looked at what has happened." Optimus said and the mini-bot smile was still plastered on his face, "Yet you still did it anyways and you're probably going to do it again after you're given the green light huh?"

"You know me so well boss…"

"You're lucky that you even survived with such a wound Bumblebee!" Ratchet sneered as he looked at the damage done to his chassis, "The other medic-bots weren't even sure if you would survive such a wound…"

"Oh, so you know which one of the prisoners saved me?" before any 'bot could answer the door to his room opened and a few Elite Guard members entered before a large Decepticon did. Bumblebee flinched when he saw the purple and black paintjob and tri-clawed digits. "Sh-shockwave?" Bumblebee tried to sit up but gasp at the painful shocks that ran through his frame and laid back down ventilated a large amount of air and his fans kicking on to cool down his abused frame.

"Is it really that much of a surprised Goldbug?" Shockwave asked and he neared the berth but kept a good distance because of how many Autobots filled the room. Bumblebee team-mates eyed him suspiciously and kept track of his servos as well as the Elite Guard. "After all I don't being in debt to another, especially an Autobot such as yourself."

"In debt he says." Ratchet mumbled.

Shockwaves signal glows a fierce red as he glared at the older mech, "Yes in debt. He saved my spark from deactivation – no matter how useless it was – from an early deactivation and after the hostile threats were apprehended I paid back my debt by saving him from a far too early grave." Shockwave said, using far too much logic for Bumblebee's CPU to process it all. Bumblebee was about to reply but the Ratchet beat him to the punch line.

"You may have some of us here confused or fooled but I know the truth as well as any other medic-bot in this facility." The older mech said earning everyone's attention. "What you did was considered deadly under any circumstance. You shared your energon with him by connecting your wires to his to prevent his deactivation but could also bring on yours before the trail. You may try to fool yourself by thinking it's a 'debt' being paid but now the council has authorized a appropriate and somewhat redeeming punishment for you."

"Don't you dare…" Shockwave growled.

"Deny it all you want, your spar is in perfect tune with Bumblebee's and that means they are tethering you to him as soon as he is strong enough to make such a connection." Ratchet growled back. Bumblebee blinked throughout the conversation.

"Wha…?"

"Shockwave will have a slave connection with you until the council deems him…fit enough to reintegrate him back into society as you spark-mate…" Optimus explained to Bumblebee, "This will make you Shockwave's master until then; which means he won't be able to lie or harm you."

"I thought those connections were outlawed…" Bumblebee murmured and suddenly he felt very sleepy.

"Allow the mech some rest, he disserves it." The femme medic-bot said as Bumblebee felt his optic shutters getting heavy and closing him off to the world around him. When he woke up again he saw Shockwave sitting next to him, studying every detail on the mini-bot with a careful calculated optic and silently judging it.

"Their outside waiting for you to wake up…" Shockwave said in a quiet voice.

"Why did you save me?" Bumblebee equally asked in a quiet voice not to alert any 'bot of his awakening.

"When we first met in Boot Camp…I felt a strong connection to you that I haven't felt in vorns. I was afraid of it so tried to get rid of the feeling but then you kept seeking every bot's attention for some sort of company and I saw how lonely you were and compared it to me. I studied everyone's dossier and knew everything but you…you were an anomaly to me." Shockwave shifted so he was facing the mini-bot completely, "Sentinal has cruelly exaggerated you states so much to make you appear weak, mindless and useless. It reminded me so much of myself of whenever one of the masters of the gladiator pits walked around and judged all of us in loud, arrogant words…you however, was because of the potential you hold but everyone wanted to hold down. You capable of being so much smarter and I can see the intelligence that is hidden behind those naïve optics of yours but you pretend to be stupid because every 'bot said you are, you make yourself appear useless because your used to every 'bot telling you that but I see you try to break that shell."

"I have watched you train and talk and I see you holding so much back that when I was still Longarm I gave him your dossier and information along with several videos…he believes that you would make a perfect spy for the Decepticons with the right teachers and training…that you would prove everyone wrong…"

"I wouldn't kill or harm for the 'cons…" Bumblebee mumbled these words were harsh enough even when they're whispered.

"I know; you're too kind for that." Shockwave agreed, "But you could still spy for use without deactivating anyone or causing any harm to those around you, you could just pluck secrets that no one would think would be significant and give them to the 'cons to use on surviving longer…" Shockwave clawed digit traced around the scar on Bumblebee's chassis, "besides, every one of us had a reason to be what we are today…" Shockwave stood up and before Bumblebee could say a word the faceplate shifted away to reveal the thin lips that quickly covered the mini-bots. The kiss – as the humans would call it – was gentle an fierce at the same time, emotions that we indescribable were finally explained and both sparks trembled with long forgotten desires.

The kiss was released and Bumblebee realized it was too short but lasted far too long as he stared at Shockwave.

 _ **O.O**_

 _ **Spring break is almost here and I want it now…Just one or two more weeks and it will be chapter and fanfic galore for fellow readers! I', sorry again for such a late update…school has been such a hassle as well domestic problems tying into it with a large ribbon saying 'Life isn't easy – deal with it.' *Loud, audible groan* being an adult sucks sometimes. Oh yeah so on Monday or Tuesday I'll have another chapter posted. Hopefully have four or five for this chapter before April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **. Well thanks for reading…see you at the next chapter.**_

 _ **Special thanks to the reviews~**_

 _ **Tinyterror**_

" _Daww, this was really cute! I can't wait to read the next Chapter!"_

 _ **Jisko2jisko**_

" _this was adorable_ _and take your time. No need to rush anything. Your health goes before writing."_


	4. Bribary

_**This could be seen as a sequel to**_ _ **Welcome My Half**_ _ **.**_

The truth

Bumblebee strolled down the hallway of the old warehouse, his systems still buzzing from his recent experience with his brother. The youngling movements were sluggish and a large smile was plastered on his grey face. He felt amazing and all the pent up energy was finally released. It was a large change to his usual annoying demeanor. However, as soon as he was about to pass Prowl's door he felt someone grab him and then pull him into the room. Bumblebee's short peace erupted rather quickly and he quickly turned his helm to look at his comrade.

The golden and black ninja 'bot had a rather serious expression but this one spelled more of unnerving and that he knew something going on. Bumblebee stood stiffly and he stared at his older companion. Prowl visors stopped the mini-bot from seeing any emotion from his optics and the facial ones won't help much in this situation.

"Care to explain where you got the scratches from?" it was a rhetorical question and the mini-bot knew it by the way Prowl said it. Bumblebee gave a thoughtful look; he could lie and get away long enough but the ninja 'bot would watch him a lot closer than comfort and if he told the truth then he is going to be in serious trouble. He could avoid the subject all together and lay low long enough for Prowl to lose interest in the subject or prove the other's paranoia false. Bumblebee opened his mouth to give the third option a try but the ninja 'bot covered his mouth with a servo and pushed him up a tree which created more scratches on his already decrypted armor.

"I saw you with a rather disturbing guess Bumblebee so don't lie or avoid this subject." Prowl growled out and left the threat unspoken as Bumblebee's optic's grew in shock that he felt his own spark pulsing in fear. "Now then; tell me everything." Bumblebee cycled some air; he can't say anything about Barricade but Prowl is relentless as well as the other 'bots on Team Prime and the worst part is that the Elite Guard is here so whatever he does from here on out will land someone in the Stockade. Prowl slowly lifted his servo off of Bumblebee's mouth and the mini-bot swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Okay but you can't tell any 'bot!" Bumblebee hissed out and Prowl brow lifted in response.

"Of it affects all of our safety than I have to tell Optimus and Sentinal." Bumblebee groaned and hit the back of his helm against the large tree that took root in Prowl's room.

"Fine!" Bumblebee mumbled; he was screwed regardless what he did. Prowl eased off on him to allow him some room to talk but kept close enough to prevent the youngling from running away. "I guess I'll start with the fact that I was created in the slums of Kaon." Bumblebee said. "Barricade is my older brother and he was the one that practically raised me since our creator was arrested by the Elite Guard for deactivating a lot of mechs that abused their spark-mates and our carrier deactivated from an attack on the cargo ship she was posted on at the time. Both of them haven't really been in our life cycles for so long since they constantly moved around in order to bring currency in order for us to survive but after they were completely out of the picture Barricade was left to take care of both of us until I was old enough to leave. So being in Kaon didn't leave much of financial opportunities for the two of us I ended up taking up with thefts that Barricade didn't approve of and he was always the one to bust me out."

"It gotten so bad that Barricade decided to join the gladiators in Kaon in order to win some money for us but every orn I worried that he wouldn't return from those high stakes battles but he does with serious scars. He managed to win enough to send me into education in order to get a better life and my grades were acceptable enough to get into the Elite Guard Academy. Barricade didn't like the idea but he allowed me to do it since I would be helping a lot of 'bots and be able to move away from Kaon and start from scratch."

"At the time I saw my brother in many lights; I saw him as a caretaker, family, a warrior, and even as a possible…lover." Bumblebee mumbled the last part. "So before I could enter the Academy said that I should get my seals popped to prevent any sort of scarring in case I get captured and rapped. So I went to Barricade and asked is he could be my first and reluctantly he agreed but soon enough it became a normal regular connection between us and well afterwards you know the rest." Bumblebee motioned for Prowl to respond.

"Your home city was Kaon? I thought the Elite Guard never allowed any 'bot in if there from there."

"Well yes but since I didn't look sketchy, had no track with bad history and well down right terrifying I was welcomed in but I was constantly watched and hated by the nearly every 'bot there. In fact some of the other primes that didn't openly hate me said my size and skills would be perfect for a spy but Sentinal being the giant fragger he is didn't allow me to take the classes and constantly tried to get me kicked out. In the end it worked until I was here and proving myself better every day."

"What happened to Barricade?" Prowl asked.

"Oh, uhmm…When we were in stasis Barricade was approached by Sentinal – the fragger – and was told that I was kicked out because of so many reason that Barricade knew were false before finding out I was deactivated. The fragger even brought guards with him to cuff Barricade in case he acted violently since he continued the gladiator route but he didn't. Instead he asked them to kindly leave after thanking them for the message and when they left he broke down and mourned for me. After awhile he walked up to one of the Decepticon recruiters and said he wanted to join since at the time he blamed the Autobot's for everything that happened and well became an assassin and hunted them down. Though he didn't trust Megatron but he made sure the Autobots he deactivated weren't younglings or femme's."

"He did it out of revenge." Prowl said and Bumblebee nodded. The ninja 'bot cycled a deep breath and studied the mini-bot carefully; what could he say to the youngling? That he can no longer see his brother? That their leader should know what is going on?

"I know what I'm doing Prowl…just please let me handle this and if it gets out of servo well I guess the secret is out then…" Prowl gave a hesitant nod but he well make sure that the mini-bot won't be taken advantage of. Silence took hold until Bumblebee cleared his throat and looked away from the ninja 'bot with a blush on his grey face-plate. "So…uh…how long have you been watching my older brother frag me anyways?" This time Prowl felt a large blush cover his face-plate.

O.O

Barricade typed away on the data-pad and his red optics kept track of every little detail that went into his report for all the supplies the army currently has. He walked around the cargo bay and making sure that everything is accounted for and that nothing is out of place; turning around he jumped a little when he saw Shockwave standing at the door way and Barricade cycled a breath and sneered at the lean mech.

"Don't do that!" he hissed and looked over the data-pad to ensure the calculation of how much energon is correct.

"It's not my fault you are incapable of keeping up with your surroundings." Shockwave said while rolling one optic and Barricade glared at him from the corner of his optic.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me sir?" Barricade asked. Even though he felt even more relax than he had felt in vorns he felt incredibly tense around other Decepticons since majority of them (cough-Starscreams Fault-cough) are backstabbers that would gladly get rid of you in order to advance in the ranks.

"Well I had a little spider sow me something rather interesting…" Barricade froze. He has heard that Megatron have been using some devices in order to spy on the Autobots but he didn't think that they constantly record everything regardless of who was awake or in recharge (he shivered when he thinks of the other 'cons watching his little spark brother recharging). Shockwave strolled in and took the data-pad away; knowing full well that Barricade was done several Earth hours ago.

"Tell me Barricade; what would happen if Megatron found out that you were fraternizing with an Autobot of all things…" Barricade swallowed. Megatron would surely make him use his little brother to get the Allspark fragments and then assassinate any Autobot he deems is a threat. "I'm guessing by that expression is that you already know what would happen…" Shockwave gave him a sideways glance.

"What do you want?" This was Blackmail and Barricade has no idea how to get out of this.

"Well I could delete all the evidence if you do something for me." Barricade lift an optic ridge; Shockwave is a complete loyal nutcase when it comes to Megatron so for the mech to actually do this is abnormal – unless he can get something he wants that even he knows Megatron won't give him.

"What?" and for some strange reason he saw an evil glint in the single optic 'con and he felt very afraid.

 _ **O.O**_

 _ **Sorry for such a late update; I'm afraid the year off didn't do much for me but I will try very hard to get your one-shots. Also for the next several chapters I won't be commenting on any reviews for**_ _ **Bumblebee 4**_ _ **and I'll try to get my request in as soon as story idea's pop.**_


	5. Ship Shamming

Ship Shamming

Bumblebee has taken well to Human culture than his companions; he played nearly all of the games, watch TV shows that he likes, listened to a wide variety of music and discovered the community of shipping. Bumblebee like a wide variety of things and those that he didn't like he generally stays away from but rarely mocks it because everyone was created differently and thought differently. So when he started his own fanfiction under his profile name 'Goldbug' (he internally cringed at it but was the only thing that hasn't been taken). His first few one-shots were simple and understandable; ones that Sari has dubbed 'fluff' since the characters have more cute interactions rather than a more in depth relationship and so far a lot of people likes his form of writing.

But after nearly two years of writing one-shots Bumblebee decided to take a more bold step in his fanfiction but writing complex stories for these characters. Bumblebee thought hard one which of his favorite pairings he should give this wide story to and he settled on a minor favorite from one of the book series that he read. He planned out the entire story that would span in ten chapters – ten very long chapters and the story will be based around redemption and forgiveness. The story itself would have some couple moments between his minor fandom from the novel series but wouldn't have anything sexual (even though some of the characters are flirtatious). By chapter five the reviews were rather large and Bumblebee never really reads them since he was just writing for the fun of it and never really for the reviews. So when he was one chapter away of finishing the story he decided to actually read the racking high amount of reviews. So he read each one and surprisingly a large number of people didn't like this pairing in his story and they called him several names.

This confused Bumblebee as too why humans would automatically hate him because he didn't share the same shipping as them. Bumblebee then did a little more research on the major fandom couple of the novel series and to his surprise it the least likely people that he didn't feel was compatible base on personality and preference. For one thing in the novel the two treated each other more as siblings than a romantic couple. Bumblebee sat in thought; his final chapter ready to be uploaded but he felt somewhat threatened. For one thing he didn't like being attacked because of what he liked or disliked and he hated the fact that so many hated him base of what he is writing and would bully him because of it. Also so people reading this hated the story and he is confused as to why they wouldn't just stop reading and just leave it alone instead they allow themselves to read something they didn't like and would attack the creator for it.

So Bumblebee didn't post the last chapter he spent so long finalizing and tying all the loose ends that he created in the chapter. With that he read the other reviews and he felt slightly depressed by what the readers had to say and that they would discredit one of his favorite couples just because he didn't share the same view. So after several weeks of laying around and processing over the meaning of fandoms and why so many individuals would attack someone that would disagree so greatly. Sari decided to approach him; one of his viewers that supported his love of fandom's and allowed him to write fanfiction in order to express his love to his favorite fandoms.

"Hey 'Bee; what's wrong?" Sari asked and Bumblebee looked at her.

"Well I read some of the reviews on my fanfiction and was surprised by how many people hated them and would attack just because they liked something differently than them. And for the past two weeks I've been thinking as to why individuals would attack each other because they didn't think my favorite couples are worth it and that theirs are the only ones in existence." Sari tilted her head in thought. She tapped her chin before she decided on what to say.

"Well many people are narrow-minded. For one thing they could be raised as being narrow-minded people that would hate anything that they aren't raised upon or don't find any comfort in it. Because of this they stick more to those that share the same things they do and would attack others that are completely opposite of their ideals." Sari started as she sat down near Bumblebee. "This is especially present in fandoms. For one thing so many people would read others fanfiction even though they may be completely be aware of what they like or hate and would read it just to attack the writers creativity of approaching their OTP's. Another thing is in certain fandoms is when one coupling is far more popular than others the minority couples would feel threatened because those that support the major OTP would hate other writers and fans that doesn't support them. Also many people base their favorites in real like by judging other people personalities base on what they like and would create stereotypes that automatically hurt so many people in the long run."

Sari crossed her legs and Bumblebee sat up after Sari explanation. "So how can I prevent it?"

"Well for one thing you could try ignoring them and continue what you're doing and eventually they'll leave you alone because you're not reacting to any of their trolling. You could try defending your OTP's but that would escalate quickly in flame wars and hurt more people than protect. Or you can just leave the fandom completely but remember this you're not the only person that loves the OTP and many others are more open-minded and would have multiple favorite couples in one fandom. I for one am more flexible when it comes to my couples and wouldn't mind stretching it to an OTP3." Bumblebee blinked and scratched his helm in thought of what to do before standing up when he finally decided what to do.

"Sari I was mocked my entire life because of what I wanted to do and was put down because of my dream and when I managed to get in I was put down even more because of my size and abilities. So I won't let these people put me down because I like something they don't and I will continue writing what I love!" with that he left and uploaded the final chapter for his story and he smiled; feeling complete.

 _ **O.O**_

 _ **Recently it has come to my attention of another form of bullying (either cyber or in person) that people do. In case you guys don't know this form of bullying is called Ship Shamming. I was on youtube watching some of 'ShipperGuideToTheGalaxy' videos and one of them involved Ship shamming. While watching it I realized while there is a lovable side to shipping but also a dark side. While on this site for the past five years and I was fortunate enough not to experience this since I have an open mind and smart enough not to read something that I know I won't like. Of course some of the reason I used in this small one-shot may not be completely accurate but I find it confusing that people would actively attack someone else for not liking what they like and would try to 'villianize' or 'educate' someone that their OTP's are wrong and what should be their favorite OTP. For one this type of trolling is wrong and attacking others isn't what this site is meant for. This site and so many others are safe havens for fans to gather in order to pose, look at or read what they love not to go around trolling and hating people because they are 'boring' or their OTP's characterizes them on what type of person they are. These sites allow us to expressing our love and gives us a chance to explore other possible OTP's and branch out in different opinions not to share an all together ship since that would only create a boring life. If someone likes Harley/Joker and you don't then leave them alone and don't read their works if you know you don't like that couple – also don't cauterize them as being abusive. Have an open mind and let others express their love – don't make them feel bad about what they love.**_

 _ **Also I highly recommend watching some of 'ShipperGuideToTheGalaxy' videos if your new to fandoms or not and please don't attack someone because their different than you. That's how most avoidable conflicts start.**_


	6. Nature

_**Hello fellow readers, I'm currently camping right now until the 15th of August. so i won't be able to regularly check to see if something needs to be updated or if anything new came out on my favorites list. so right now i will try to submit some of my stories by using Doc Manager on the Publish doc on my account. thank you for your contribution and understanding.**_

Nature

It was a year before the mini-bot decides to take a step into the wilderness again for Sari's next camping trip. However, he didn't bring any items that needs electricity in order to function but he did bring some materials that would work well in any combat situation if it's against any alien based parasites. At first the Autobots would chuckle or tell him that he has nothing to worry about this time since the whole team is going to ensure that the barnacle monster fiasco doesn't repeat. But even after the month of prepping for this even Bumblebee still brought the materials and not even five minutes into camping he flinches at any sound that occurs in the woods. the mini-bot would steer clear of any tree's that are closely knitted and if he had to go and get materials he would bring a buddy to ensure his own safety or to warn the team about any attack.

At first they shrugged it off as paranoia but Prowl knows better. Prowl can see the fear in those sky blue optics every time he would look at the forest and especially at nighttime when the mini-bot is far too afraid to recharge only to insist of staying up to keep watch for anything that might happen. So the ninja-bot planned a way to show the youngest of Team Prime that there is nothing to fear in these woods; that this unneeded fear is harming not only him but every'bot and one around him. so on the third day of camping and around nighttime Prowl was escorted Bumblebee to the 'city'.

"Thanks again Prowl." Bumblebee would say the sixth time during the walk. "I don't know why but this place freaks me out/ How can you and the others handle the constant noises and silence?" Prowl hummed in thought before he turned around and gripped the mini-bot's wrist. The youngest jumped at the contact but before he can question it Prowl turned on his heels and dragged him into the dense woods. "Prowl?!" The mini-bot shouted the other's name repeatedly and struggled to break the iron grip in an attempt to escape the inevitable travel. Prowl kept his grip as the two traveled through the dark woods with the moon barely shinning there way until they reached a meadow and pushed the mini-bot forward. Bumblebee paused and turned around and glared at his companion, his optics shinning brightly in the nighttime.

"That wasn't funny!" Bumblebee said as his trembling came to a slow halt. "We're going back to camp before the others wonder where we are." Bumblebee said as he started into the woods but stopped when he barely entered the treeline. Prowl looked at the mini-bot and when the two shared a glance all he did was walk further into the meadow and leaving the youngest two choices - go through the dark woods by himself or stay with the oldest. The yellow and black mini-bot huffed in frustration as he followed the other and sat next to him int he clearing. The moonlight shinning on the flowers and the soft blow of wind made them sway. Bumblebee looked around his surroundings once more and saw the beauty of it all; the tranquil atmosphere lolled him and there wasn't any clue that a threat was upon them.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Prowl asked and the mini-bot jumped.

"Uhmm yeah. As if there weren't any problems here in the first place." Bumblebee mumbled. As time past and the moon is higher in the sky Bumblebee was finally at peace with his surroundings, he relaxed the first time in months and allowed the tranquility of it to wash over him. When Prowl looked over he saw the mini-bot form fully laying down on the flowers, his optics closed and a content smile is settled on his features. the ninja-bot nodded before he got on top of the other which caused the mini-bot optics to open and looked at him. The two shared a moment of silence before Prowl gave him a soft pecks on the grey face-plate. After a few minutes it was a chaste kiss before it slowly became passionate. The two never went further than that, such passions were meant for privacy after all.

It was close to two hours before they went back to camp and Optimus gave them a few glances as they got Sari situated for food tomorrow and bed. Afterwards Bumblebee finally went into recharge and Prowl watched over him.

"Thanks for whatever you did." Optimus said and Prowl gave a small smile.

"all I did was show him there was nothing to fear about Nature."

 _ **I'm sorry this isn't as long as i wanted; i'm on a time schedule for using a computer that isn't mine. However i will attempt to make a few more chapters while i'm camping and transfer what I written on paper onto the screen. So thank you all for being patient to my slow ass and please take care of yourselves.**_

 _ **Love, RAH.**_


	7. Conflicting Identities PT 1

Conflicting Identities

Part One

Bumblebee was officially bored out of his mind; he was stuck at the console and watching for any signs of trouble or an allspark fragment and that he should alert the team immediately. The compact sunk lower in his seat, recharge threatening to take hold as he lazily blinks at the screen. He had nothing to do while he sat there but every so often he would look at the TV and pondered if it was worth getting in trouble if he abandoned his post. His decision was already made for him when the console started screaming at him and the mini-bot jumped in his seat.

Bumblebee looked at the screen and frowned when he saw two blips on it and he activated his comm Link and contacted the rest of his team. "Hey boss-bot we got two 'cons attacking the city!" Bumblebee shouted and was about to move when another blip appeared and he blinked. Staying at his seat he began typing on the console and activated his comm once more. "uhh Prowl you got a 'con near you and Bulkhead!" he said urgently as he hacked into the camera feeds and saw the screen split into two separate battles. One with Optimus and Ratchet fighting Blitzwing and Lognut and the other was Prowl and Bulkhead fighting Starscream. The yellow compact felt confused as he watched the battle and couldn't decide which one he should assist, typing on the screen some more he groaned when he saw the two battles were too far away from base for him to go out and assist.

The compact stilled when he felt the warehouse shake and small amounts of ruble fell from the ceiling. Bumblebee got up and his stingers came out, he looked at the ceiling expectantly as the console blared out the alarms of the fourth 'con signature. The mini-bot froze as he counted the 'cons they faced so far and he desperately hoped it was Blackarachnia. The next thing the mini-bot knows is the ceiling exploding and he narrowly avoided getting in the blast and crushed by falling debris. When he recovered and ventilated the dust out of his system he stood up and looked at the Warlord. The two stared at each other in silence and Bumblebee tried his best to look brave but that was failing.

Megatron gave a smile and crossed his arms as he stares at the mini-bot who is armed and ready to fight. "Well this is going exactly as planned isn't it?" Bumblebee narrowed his optics, Megatron have spitted the forces up and made sure to keep the rest of the Autobots away from the base probably long enough for Megatron to do whatever amount of damage to their home and take the Allspark fragments. His stingers began crackling electricity and he positioned himself to start the fight and dodge any incoming attacks the larger mech might inflict.

"Come now youngling…We both knows I will win this little battle so how about you surrender and I'll take what I came for and leave." Bumblebee scoffed.

"As if I would ever surrender!" And the battle began. Megatron held his smile as the mini-bot charged at him and fired his stingers at the larger mech. Megatron moved to grab the youngling but the other moved out of the way and fired once more. The Warlord had a glint in his optics as he turned once more and took out one of his swords. The compact breath hitched and the thought of deactivating came to mind but he quickly shook off the fear just in time before the blade nicked him.

"I see you a lot faster than your other team mates!" Megatron said as he kept attacking making the mini-bot dodging even more, "I wonder how long you can keep doing it though." The mini-bot then dived over the blade and rolled behind the 'con. Quickly turned around he fired at the Warlords back, out of instinct he stepped away a few steps and was the blade come near his face. Bumblebee blinked and took another stepped back but didn't lower his weapon. "I see they haven't made you completely forget."

"What in the pit is that supposed to mean!?" Bumblebee shouted, his frame shaking a little but he kept his weapons aimed at the 'con. Megatron looked at him as if expecting the mini-bot to recall something but when he didn't give the desired reaction the 'con moved forward. Bumblebee managed to get his frame moving to avoid the blade once more but he left himself wide open for the next attack. The mini-bot's breath hitched once more when Megatron grabbed him with his free servo and slammed him against the wall. The compact froze and soon realization dawned on him and he closed his optics, expecting the finishing blow but when it never came he slowly cracked his optics opened and stared at the Warlord.

Megatron was studying him a lot more closely, he took in the bulky armor that did nothing to assist the mini-bot but slow him down as well the age appearance. Megatron sheathed his sword and took the mini-bots helm and turned it side to side.

"What the frag are you doing?!" Bumblebee shouted as he started to kick his feet out.

"I didn't even recognize you but now that I do I won't leave you to these Autobots again." Megatron said and the mini-bot blinked. "Don't worry I will have Shockwave and Soundwave restore what they've taken from you." Bumblebee struggling became more desperate to the point coolant tears started fall from his face-plate.

"NO! Let me go!" he shouted and flinched when Megatron touched one of his horns.

"Shh sweetspark, sire's here." Bumblebee blinked and the next thing he knew was feeling a small pinch before seeing black. The next time Bumblebee woke up was when he was strapped in a chair, Bumblebee pulled on the restraints until he noticed his helm was being held in place and giving him limited view of his surroundings. He heard someone typing and he became tense in his seat, running a few scans he realized that there were wires plugged into his CPU and he bit his lip.

"I am glad you have woken up, now we can begin." He heard a familiar voice. Bumblebee gripped the chair of his seat and his optics stared ahead. Megatron then came into view and stood across from the mini-bot, his red optics glancing towards the single optic mech before nodding.

"I don't have anything of value in terms of information!" the mini-bot said and glared at the Warlord. "So, you're wasting your time by trying to extract it from me." Bumblebee said, he was sure that he had nothing that the 'cons want.

"It isn't information that we're after sweetspark." With that Bumblebee felt his CPU being hacked. The mini-bot gasped and struggled and vain in his seat and he optics were screwed shut as the pain in his helm became harder to ignore. Tears began leaking out of the corner of his optics and he then screamed when the pain became unbearable to contain. "Shhh, shh sweetspark." Megatron whispered as he comfortable the mini-bot to the best of his ability.

Shockwave typed furiously on his console, his single optic looking at the encryption on the screen and he made sure to not waver even when the mini-bot was screaming his voice box out. Soon he managed to unlock the compact's real memories and the encryptions became easier to uncode. The mech began to relax when the screaming became soft whimpers that are sometimes drowned out by Megatrons voice.

 _'Are you sure sweetspark?'_

Bumblebee optics snapped open and he looked around his surroundings that sometimes get blurred by other images.

 _'Yes Sire, I want to learn how to fight.'_

The compact bit his lip as his CPU was bombarded by memories that he has never seen before. Voices started to cloud his mind and then…the pain stopped.

"I am finish unlocking the prince's memories Lord Megatron." Shockwave said as he slowly stopped typing. Megatron nodded and looked over the mini-bot who looks a little shell shocked. "Give him a moment Lord Megatron, his CPU is still processing the data."

 _'A blade came close to his face-plate as he stepped back. His pede's still moving as his optics followed the servo. Quickly he dived and rolled under his opponent and he heard the mech curse as he quickly turned around and fired his stingers. The electricity hits its target and the mech stills before falling forward. The small mech door wings twitched before he turned towards the clapping and smiled._

 _"How did I do Sire?" the mini-bot asked with a bright smile and his stingers switched into servo's. He stood tall and couldn't help the twitching of his door wings. Megatron smiled and send a wave of happiness and pride over their bond._

 _"Very good sweetspark, Shockwave has taught you well." Megatron said and the mini-bot bounced on his pedes._

 _"Does this mean I can assist you on your missions now sire?" the mini-bot asked and Megatron looked at him. He felt the other's fear of letting him outside the nemesis and the mini-bot frowned when he saw his sire stiffen at the thought. "Sire I can handle a mission. After all Shockwave and you trained me, I'll be alright." But it wasn't. The mini-bots first mission wasn't high risk and didn't run a chance of running into Autobots but it did and the mini-bot felt himself dead center of the battle. The mini-bot cycled a few breaths and he allowed his training to kick in. First paralyze his opponents with his stingers and then finish them off with the blade._

 _He managed to get to the ground bridge with two other 'cons and he desperately typed on the console to get a bridge back to the Nemesis. "Come on, come on." He repeatedly muttered before he finally got the coordinates and when he was about to fire up the ground bridge he heard a blaster go off before he crumbled to the floor. Gasping in pain he turned his helm and saw the female 'con shoot the other mech repeatedly to offline him._

 _"Sorry honey." She said and looked at him with sad optics. The mini-bot opened his mouth to say something – anything! But no works came out. She pointed the blaster at him before hitting a few buttons on the wall pad to allow the door to open and Autobots came in with their blasters set on him._

 _"Good job Nightsky." Ultra Magnus said as he walked in and stopped as he stared at the youngling before him. "Nightsky?" he asked as he glanced at the femme spy as a few of his Prime's walked in._

 _"This is Goldbug lord Magnus…Megatron's creation and heir to the Decepticon throne." Nightsky explained. "This was his first mission that Megatron allowed him to be on so I was surprised to see him here and I didn't want to risk off lining a youngling sir." Goldbug swallowed and looked at the Autobots and raised his servos. He felt fear course through his spark when he heard the blasters revving up to fire at him and certainly ending his short life-stream. "On the console behind him is the location of the nemesis that he has located. But we should hurry if we want to attack."_

 _Goldbug glared at her, there was no chance in the pit he was going to allow them to harm his sire. Slowly grabbing something from his belt he tapped a button and rolled it forward. The Autobots looked at it and smoked quickly filled the room. Using his distraction he wiped the console memory clean and before he screamed out when one of the blasters fired and hit him. The mini-bot fell and he felt his energon leaving his frame._

 _"Medic we need a medic!"He heard some 'bot scream before he succumbs to darkness.'_

Bumblebee blinked when the memory file passed and he took in his surroundings again. Bumblebee looked at Megatron when more memory files came and go, at first he felt conflicted with his memories. He already had memories to prove he is Bumblebee. A mechling abandoned by their sire and carrier in kaon…who was forced to survive on his own and went against all odds to join the Elite Guard. The mini-bot blinked again when he realized the reasoning behind Sentinal's reasoning of hating him.

The bonds that kept him in place were taken off he felt large servo's touching his helm. "Sweetspark?" Bumblebee needed to think but when the larger mech pulled him closer to his chassis and when the mini-bot heard Megaton's spark tears started to fall down the mini-bots face-plate.

 _ **I have returned and will be posting more chapters this week. Also fair warning I've been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed as of late so in case you start seeing recurring themes it because of that game. Also i have decided that when 2017 come I won't make a Bumblebee 5 for that year instead i will post Bumblebee Archive that i will continually update every chance i get. So there will be Bumblebee one-shots but i won't do what I usually do these last three-to-four years. Until next time my awesome readers.**_


	8. Survival

Survival

The mini-bot danced his way around the party, his optics searching for his target until it landed on the mech. He gave a seductive smile and shook his hips as the 'cons cheered him on and thrown their hard earned credits at him; his swayed a bit and the fine silks he adorned himself with helped highlight him to the crowed and soon he earned the seekers attention.

The SIC watched him, his wings twitching as the mini-bot made his door wings twitch in reply. Soon the seeker slowly walked towards him, his red optics taking in the neutral frame and coloring and perhaps his smell as well. The dancer continued his little dance, the drunk 'cons around him were soon drowned out by the loud music he danced to and when it came to an end he gave a bow and excuse himself to the bar.

He wasn't unaware that the SIC followed him and soon 'trapped' him there but the mini-bot acted surprised to earn such attention from the high ranking commanding officer. The two chatted and the dancer allowed the seeker to gloat about himself as he giggled and commented on the other. Soon the two started sharing a drink and the mini-bot was careful when he slipped in the poison to take the other's life-stream. Bumblebee watched as the seeker consumed his high grade while he enjoyed his medium one and one glance to the side he saw the other dancers glancing at him with hidden smiles.

The he saw the poison take effect, the seeker became sluggish as if he was drunk and soon his words became slurred. The SIC became easily distracted and the dancer carefully excused himself from the other, he blended in with the crowed and soon became forgotten. But the mini-bot didn't escape fast enough; from afar a single optic mech watched his entire job. His optic narrowed in to see the retreating back and some part of him felt impressed to get the silver tongue seeker.

Shockwave looked at the grey frame of the SIC before he stood up and walked towards Megatron who kept his gaze on the other dancers. Carefully making to his side he whispered into the Warlord ear of what had happened and Megatron smiled at the result. He glanced at the assassin that had retreated to the back of the room and nodded to Shockwave to continue onto the next step. The mech walked towards the area the mini-bot has vanished into and the other dancers started to talk amongst themselves as the mech entered the dressing area. There he found the yellow and black mini-bot preparing to leave.

"I have to say you did a very good job for someone your age." Shockwave started and saw blue optics glance up and the mini-bot gave a cheeky smile.

"Dancing is my greatest passion so of course I would turn a few helms." Shockwave smiled underneath his mask. So the youngling wishes to play this game.

"I do have to agree, though Starscream seemed to have been stung." Shockwave took a step forward and the mini-bot glanced up at the larger mech once more. "You did very well on taking out the SIC of the Decepticon's assassin." Shockwave said and he saw the mini-bot tensed. "In fact Megatron is impressed…"Taking a few more steps the mini-bot turned around and pointed a blaster at the 'con/

"Sorry but survival is top priority." The mini-bot said.

"I agree completely Bumblebee…in fact would you be interested in replacing the now deceased Starscream?" Shockwave asked and the mini-bot raised a brow. "we have a basic rule in the 'con ranks…you keep what you kill."

 _ **Whoever can name that movie first I will write a one-shot immediately of whomever you want to pair up with Bumblebee.**_


End file.
